kurthummelfandomcom-20200215-history
Pilot
In this episode Mr. Schue takes over glee club and recruits new members. Storyline We first see Kurt when Mr. Schuester is walking up to school for work. Kurt is surrounded by jocks and other boys from their school, of which include Finn and Puck, by a school dumpster. Mr. Schue asks Kurt if he has "made some new friends" Kurt only looks back at him with no response, clearly upset. Puck responds for Kurt saying that Kurt sure is. Mr. Schue briefly discusses a Spanish paper assignment with Finn, before Puck announces that it's "hammer time" As Puck and another unknown boy pick Kurt up to throw him into the dumpster he pleads with them not to on account of some of his clothing being from Marc Jacobs new collection. Finn tells Puck and the other boy to wait. When they put Kurt back down he throws his bag to Puck, and hands his sweater over to Finn. Finn says that it is okay now, and they throw Kurt in the dumpster. After Mercedes audition for glee club, Kurt is seen signing his name on the glee club sign up sheet for his own audition. He announces his name and what he will be singing, Mr. Cellophane. As he hits the last high note, he does his signature hair adjustment. Later Kurt is with the rest of the glee club performing a much to be desired version of Sit Down, You're Rockin' The Boat. In one part of the song, Tina attempts to be picked up by Kurt, which fails. Kurt is next seen two performances later, in You're The One That I Want, a duet between Rachel and Finn with back up from the glee club. During the performance, when Rachel is singing and walking towards Finn, as she passes Kurt she runs her fingers through his hair, which he clearly does not like, as he gives her an annoyed glance and immediately fixes his hair. Mercedes stops the performance midway declaring that she will not be a background singer to Rachel and Finn. Mr. Schue calms her by saying that it's only one song, with Kurt adding that it's the first time that they've sounded good singing. All of the New Directions, including Kurt, with Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury go to visit Carmel, and watch Vocal Adrenaline them perform an impressive version of Rehab. Despite Mr. Schue's assurance before Vocal Adrenaline performs that they don't have enough talent to beat the New Directions, at the end of the performance, all of the glee club members, Mr. Schue, amd Miss Pillbury look thoroughly intimidated. When Mr. Schue announces his leaving the school to the glee club in the auditorium, Later, Rachel is telling the glee club that the steps they have been practicing are not hard, and that she has been doing them since pre-school. Kurt sassily responds by asking "I'm sorry, did I miss the election for queen? Because I didn't vote for you." A few seconds later Finn comes into the auditorium where they are at wheeling Artie in. Kurt tells Finn that it is a closed rehearsal. Finn says that he has to apologize to them, that he does't want to be the guy driving around throwing eggs at people. Rachel looks nat him astonished and reveals that Finn had thrown eggs at her and she had not known it was him. Kurt responds to Finn's statement saying that Finn and his friends threw pee balloons at him and continues to say that they nailed all of his lawn furniture to his roof, while Finn tells him that he wasn't actually there for that, but apologizes, nonetheless. Kurt is last seen in the episode when the New Directions perform their iconic Don't Stop Believin'. Trivia *In the original script, there was an Indian student in New Directions named Rajeesh. He was replaced with Kurt Hummel after Chris Colfer was added to the cast. *After Rachel said, "When do we start rehearsals," there was a deleted scene in which Will would have had the club wear the disco outfits from 1993 Nationals he performed in. A clip of Kurt asking Will, "Is she gonna diva out after every rehearsal?" referring to Rachel was used in the promos. This scene also explains why Will says to Rachel, "You changed out of your costume." on the bleachers. Photos of this scene were used in promotional materials for the show. *Chris Colfer originally auditioned for the role of Artie, but Ryan Murphy liked his audition very much and thought that Artie was not the right character for him. Ryan asked Chris as a joke if he was ever in The Sound of Music and Chris told him he played Kurt von Trapp in The Sound of Music. Ryan also stated that Chris looked like one of the Hummel figurines, and so, Kurt Hummel was created. *In the auditorium when Finn comes back to the New Directions and assigns everyone something to do for their next performance, he skips Kurt when talking to them. Kurt Sit Down.jpg Kurt Sit Down 2.jpg Kurt Pilot Dumpster.png Kurt Hummel Mr. Cellophane.jpg Kurt Hummel Dumpster Pilot.jpg Kurt Don't Stop Believin' 2.png Kurt Don't Stop Believin' 1.png Kurt Deleted Scene Pilot.jpg|Glee Pilot Deleted Scene Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes